septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Maibell Hyuna Blue
Maibell is a young girl who has aged in an odd matter. She was left alone on an island for around 4 years. On the island she had met a bunch of Natives to the land and had greatly befriended them. after a while there was a long fight between her and a Native, one she had dearly loved. She couldn't handle the pain she had recieved from the fight and had set sail to the seas in a small boat she made, but as she had gotten far into the sea there was a horrible storm. She was found floating around in the sea on a small little raft. The ships captain had spotted her out and brought her along with the crew. Maibel is a bright, bubbly young girl who tends to be a bit shy but can see the world differently then most. Profile Talents and Skills *Cooking. As Maibel travled around she learned different tricks and tips from natives for cooking. *Drawing. She had always had the talent and it came natural to her like walking. *Painting. She had always had the talent and it came natural to her like walking. *Lock Picking. Her journeys lead to stealing from chest's and places for things she needed. (Food etc.) *Patience. She has the greatest amount of patience one could have. *Night Vision. from being cursed to being part cat, it gives her night vision. *Handy in Mech/s- She has had to fix many great things in her life. After a while she had become very skilled in fixing items. Weapons *Claws *Bow Combat Skills and Abilities *Sharp Aim (Bow/arrow) *Very Agile. ~Maibell is Agile because when she was younger she was cursed with being part cat. Education and Intellegence Background Maibell was left out on her own when she was younger. Her education and background for her was that everything was self taught. As she explored the world before drifting to the sea, she would learn different skills from different people she met. Goals Maibell's short goal for life is too help every one out as much as she can. Her long life goal, is too stay happy. Personality Maibell is a very happy and bubbly person. She would help any one in need and cares for everyone with all her heart. She tends to smile a lot. Maibell can be a flirt, but she is very shy at times. She has a big heart and a very big mind and/or ideas. Weaknesses Some weaknesses for Maibel would happen to be: *Hand to hand combat. Maibells words can hurt more then her fists. *Water. Since Maibell was cursed to be part cat, one of her greater weaknesses is water. *High pitched sounds. Maibell can't stand sounds that are too loud and high pitched. Beliefs Kaori- She believes in dreams. Appearance Her hair is pink. She has a brown/white dress with a satchel attached to it as well as some other items. She gained her satchel by finding a lost chest on a an island. She had made her dress herself from cotton and a little bit of leather. She had dathered the leathre and cotton from befriending the natives she had met on the island. Relationships Parents She never really knew her parents, but sooner or later she get re-united with her Mother. 'Friendships' The Crew. Background When Maibell was young she was left to the world on her own. when she was 6 she was taken in by an unfriendly witch. As days went by with the witch she had cursed Maibell to be part cat. As maibel got older it became harder to control her curse. When Maibell was 10 she had learned to control the curse part of her and ran away from home. She traveled around the world destined to find her parents. She had stopped looking when she was 13 and stayed on an island the lead to the seas. On the island she met a bunch of Natives and befriended them. She had her eyes on one and feel for him. When she turned 16 they had a long fight . She was severely hurt from everything that was said. She set sail for the seas in a small boat. There was a horrible storm which cause great damage to the boat to lead it to become a small raft. After then, she had drifted far before being found. Category:Characters Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo